<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dec 8: Ice Skating by IamDeli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956102">Dec 8: Ice Skating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDeli/pseuds/IamDeli'>IamDeli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, ficmas2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDeli/pseuds/IamDeli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus isn’t ready for going ice-skating with his NHL playing boyfriend for the first time. Not really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dec 8: Ice Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not gonna lie, I got into hockey through fanfic (from various fandoms) and wanted to write a dumbass hockey playing boyfriend. That's it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck-! Fucking hell! REMUS?!”</p><p>They have been together for almost a year. And Remus has had a key to his apartment for about a month now. So it’s not that he is there that has Janus fuming upon entering his door but the almost falling over a small mountain of hockey gear left directly behind the entrance.</p><p>Possibly he is tired and hungry and therefore a bit cranky too. But that doesn’t change that his normally meticulous space is invaded.</p><p>Remus comes blustering down the stairs of the maisonette upon hearing him. Has the audacity to look cute and still half asleep.</p><p>“Hey Jan!” he smiles and steps close for a welcome-back kiss. Janus is having none of it right now, he is angry at this weird shift of balance and intertwining lives. And the mess, of course.</p><p>“What the fuck is this?” Janus cuts him off, gesturing unpacked gear, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache, that is lurking.</p><p>His 6'5 boyfriend visibly deflates, looking like a kicked puppy for all that it’s worth. “Uhm..just my hockey stuff, from training?” he says, as if he’s asking Janus. He would never ever (not yet, at least) admit it but the flood of guilt he feels quells the irrational anger he’s brought home real quick. He nods curtly, and steps over the mess to get himself sorted.</p><p>One of the reasons they worked out so well in the beginning was that Janus couldn't give two shits about hockey and how Remus was famous. That had been a relief for the other man and Janus had only been delighted by the youthful goofball.</p><p>Maybe it was time to change that? To be more...<i>invested</i> into each other's interests and life?</p><p>Jans neck cracked audibly when he rolled his shoulders back to shake out some of the tension and lingering tiredness of his flight. He could hear Remus come into the bedroom, hesitating a little.</p><p>“Sorry about that?” he said, shrugging a lot more insecure than Janus liked him, “I know you like your apartment tidy…” - “It’s alright. I mean, I do. But it wasn’t a major issue. I’m sorry for yelling in lieu of <i>hello</i>.”<br/>
Janus pulls him in, until they are chest to chest, Remus a good head taller and looking down at him with a bit of a puzzled expression and he sighs before dabbing a kiss to his jaw. “Good to be home… Hey maybe, wanna go out for food? And then you could take me to the rink at central plaza?” He says before he can think better of it.</p><p>“You wanna go skating? With me?” Remus asks, a little incredulous and obviously delighted at the prospect.</p><p>“No. With aunt Patty.” he deadpans, making Remus laugh before getting kissed and squeezed breathless. “Yeah, okay. we can do that.”</p><p>Janus clearly did not think this through in his squishy, soft moment thinking of more commitment. Because he has never in his fucking life stood in skates, least of all been <i>skating</i>.</p><p>So a few hours later has him wobbling onto a busy rink, death grip on his boyfriends forearms, who is clearly trying not to laugh as he moves them both gently away from the gate.</p><p>“All good?” Remus grinned, unfortunately looking positively delectable, “You can relax a bit there, okay? I won’t let you fall.”</p><p>“I’m good.” Janus gritted out, between clenched teeth, carefully, slowly losing his grip a little.</p><p>It was a horrible experience through and through. It involved touching his skilled, confident, sexy boyfriend the entire time. Learning one or two new things about him, skating and hockey, because apparently gliding over an overfilled rink slowly made him a lot more talkative than he usually was. Also skating was fucking exhausting. And distracting. </p><p>Which was because the whole thing was eliciting some obnoxiously dirty talk from Remus, making Janus even hotter under his already sweat soaked hoodie.</p><p>“Remus!” he hissed, turning around to check if any had heard him and making his boyfriend laugh even more, “What is it with you?! We are in public.”</p><p>“Ah, I don’t know Jan. It’s the mushy, romantic mood. And being here and skating. With you.”</p><p>Janus knew Remus had tried for mocking but not succeeded in the slightest. Right decision after all. And maybe, <i>maybe</i>, he could learn to enjoy this too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>